


Destiny's sons

by Pamonn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enfin je crois, Multi, Pratiquement tous les personnages seront présents, Royaumes, créatures magiques, je les fais souffrir au début mais après normalement ça va, magie !!, pauvreté et guerres, pcq je les aime tous
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamonn/pseuds/Pamonn
Summary: Kozume Kenma est un jeune homme qui ne sait pas vraiment d'où il vient, seul le jour où son village d'enfance a été attaqué lui revient en mémoire. Ne se considérant pas comme une personne de valeur, il se laisse aller là où sa vie l'emmène. Cependant, il est loin de se douter que des visages oubliés vont ressurgir de son passé et qu'il se retrouvera entraîné avec ses amis au milieu d'une guerre entre Royaumes et d'une prophétie vieille de mille ans.C'est ma toute première fanfiction, s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !  
> Voici ma toute première fanfiction, s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents !  
> J'ai déjà posté cette histoire sur Wattpad mais je voulais également tenter de la poster sur Ao3 donc voilà ! Oh et j'ai changé le nom de l'histoire ici, elle ne s'appelle plus "Enfant de Rien, Fils du Destin." 
> 
> Il y aura également des couples que je n'ai pas taggé pcq il y en a trop (comme les personnages d'ailleurs) mais les couples finaux seront les "classiques". Genre Kuroken, Kagehina, Tsukkiyama, Daisuga, ... mais aussi d'autres petits clin d’œil à d'autres couples. ;) 
> 
> Voilà et je mettrai sûrement des avertissements au début de certains chapitres si jamais il y en a la nécessité. 
> 
> Bien sûr Haikyuu!! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Les Ères ont parlé  
Mort et destruction ne pourront s’arrêter  
Que si les quatre ne font qu’un  
Maintes épreuves ils devront affronter  
Pour enfin apporter la paix  
Cependant, attention  
Aux futures trahisons  
Or, tout reposera  
Sur le choix de l’altesse cachée  
Qui amènera la paix  
Ou provoquera la fin.

***

Tout n’était que feu et violence, que cris et fumée. Un grand contraste avec le calme qui régnait un instant plus tôt.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passait. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il jouait avec son meilleur ami dans son jardin. Enfin, il regardait plutôt son ami jouer avec une balle. Jusqu’à ce que sa mère arrive et les emmène avec hâte hors de la maison.

Dans la rue, le ciel était teint de gris, l’air était chaud et irrespirable. Sa mère n’arrêta pas sa course cependant. Son ami n’avait aucune difficulté à tenir le rythme tandis que lui-même peinait à suivre. Si ce n’était pas pour la poigne de fer que sa mère avait sur son poignet, il serait sûrement tombé. Il regardait autour de lui, apeuré, les flammes et la fumée qui dévoraient les maisons. Les villageois couraient autour d’eux, paniqués et fuyant leurs habitations. Tous se dirigeaient dans la même direction, hors de danger, loin du village et des flammes.

Son ami s’arrêta d’un coup. Sa mère fut retenue et il en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Elle essaya de tirer son ami en avant mais le garçon refusa de bouger, les yeux bruns fixés sur une maison enflammée. Il y eut un déclic dans le regard de sa mère. Lui-même reconnu la bâtisse. Sans réfléchir et conscient du danger au vu de la panique dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère, il saisit la main du garçon, la serra et le tira légèrement vers l’avant. Son ami tourna la tête vers lui, la lueur des flammes se reflétant dans les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux.

" Je ne peux pas…, protesta son ami. Je dois savoir s’ils sont à l’intérieur !

\- On doit y aller, tes parents sont sûrement sortis, ne t’en fait pas d’accord ?" tenta de le rassurer sa mère.

Mais le garçon secoua la tête et essaya de se libérer sans y parvenir.

"S’il te plaît ! Ecoute-moi ! On doit y aller maintenant ou ils vont…"

Un roulement parvint du sol, comme des centaines de chevaux foulant la terre au grand galop. Il leva la tête pour voir un troupeau d’animaux et de créatures magiques en tous genres fondre sur le village. Il entendit brièvement sa mère jurer avant de se sentir tirer de nouveau par le poignet. Cette fois, son camarade ne broncha pas et suivit le plus rapidement possible.

Il vit des hommes faire demi-tour, laissant leurs familles fuir derrière eux, et prendre leur véritable forme pour répondre aux attaques des agresseurs.  
Près d’eux, un basilic se jeta sur un buffle doré. Il regarda, ébahi, le reptile s’enrouler autour de l’énorme animal qui reprit forme humaine pour se libérer. Les deux adversaires roulèrent sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de cendres qui lui envahissait les poumons à chaque inspiration. Ce moment d’inattention lui valut de trébucher sur une pierre. Il tomba malgré la main qui tenta tant bien que mal de le retenir.

Et ce fut comme si le temps s’accéléra autour de lui. Si vite qu’il ne put apercevoir sa mère se retourner d’un mouvement brusque et son ami qui perdit presque son équilibre. Il entendit sa mère crier son nom tandis qu’il essayait de se relever mais une main large et puissante le prit par la nuque. Il fut soulevé brutalement en arrière et lâcha un cri de douleur. L’agresseur rigola méchamment avant de resserrer son emprise. Il entendit sa mère parler rapidement à son ami avant qu’elle ne poussa un cri de rage.

La seconde qui suivit, il se retrouva de nouveau sur le sol. Son ami le rejoignit aussitôt pour l’aider à se relever. Or, ils furent distraits par la bataille qui opposa sa mère à l’inconnu. Les deux adultes se battaient sous leur forme véritable, roulant par terre et grognant de douleur. Cependant, il fut évident que la femelle guépard ne faisait pas le poids face au minotaure. Son meilleur ami lui parlait mais ses mots s’effacèrent dans les bruits du chaos qui résonnaient autour d’eux. Il ne put que prêter attention à l’action qui se déroulait devant lui, particulièrement sur les deux poings presque humains qui serraient la gorge de sa mère. Cette dernière se débattait à coups de griffes qui se firent de plus en plus faibles jusqu’à s’arrêter complètement.

Il eut soudainement envie de vomir mais il ne sut par quel moyen, il se retrouva à courir, son meilleur ami, plus grand et plus puissant, le tirant de toutes forces.

Ils n’allèrent pas loin.

Aussitôt, il sentit deux mains lui agripper la taille. La main qui tenait la sienne lui échappa et le temps que l’autre garçon se retourna, le minotaure commença à l’emmener. Son ami se jeta en avant prêt à le rattraper mais un autre homme l’attrapa aussi, l’emmenant à l’opposé, vers les autres villageois. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fut aussitôt remplacé par la panique. L’air sembla irrespirable, ses poumons semblèrent se refermer sur eux-mêmes et son cœur s’emballa dans sa poitrine. La gravité de la situation lui tomba dessus d’un coup fatal et tout s’effondra autour de lui. 

Seul lui resta l’odeur de la fumée dans ses narines, la chaleur des braises sur sa peau et les appels désespérés de son meilleur ami.  
« KENMA ! »


	2. Première Partie : Johzenji

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis l'attaque de son village. Il était maintenu dans une cellule avec deux autres prisonniers. Il ne les voyait que le soir et tous les trois se partageaient le même lit. Le plus âgé, Yaku Morisuke, était mature mais impulsif, réprimandant souvent Lev. A l'inverse, Lev était bruyant et toujours positif. Autant dire qu'il s'entendait plus avec Yaku qu'avec Lev.

Kenma ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été pris. Il servait le jour dans une grande maison avec Yaku et Lev. Nettoyer, habiller, et préparer étaient de simples tâches selon leur maître et impliquaient donc des punitions si elles n'étaient pas correctement faites.

Il avait du mal au début. Il était naturellement paresseux et il n'avait pas forcément envie de faire des corvées juste pour une certaine personne et tenait à être têtu à ce propos.

Cela lui valut de passer une nuit à la cave avec le maître. Personne ne parlait de ce qu'il se passait dans la cave. Il avait cru qu'il dormirait juste dans un endroit froid et humide, sans lit. Si seulement. Selon Kenma, « la salle de torture » lui conviendrait mieux comme nom. Le maître s'était contenté de le fouetter vingt fois parce que c'était sa première faute et l'avait laissé là, sanguinolent pour le reste de la nuit. A partir de cette nuit-là, il avait essayait de réussir au mieux ses corvées.

Le temps passa, avec lui, il emporta l'enfance et l'innocence. Il changea en apparence, devenant plus mûr et plus mature avec l'adolescence. Ses traits restèrent fins cependant, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à tomber au-dessus de ses épaules. Yaku, lui, ne changea pas vraiment, il perdit néanmoins ses joues rondelettes, il eut une poussée de croissance mais pas autant que celle de Lev. Lev se trouvait, d'après Kenma, être celui qui avait été le plus transformé. Fini le garçon souriant et excité pour un rien, Lev était devenu comme eux maintenant, bien trop silencieux pour un simple adolescent. Kenma avait longtemps prié pour le jour où Lev saurait enfin rester calme. Maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était heureux ou bien au contraire, triste de voir un esprit aussi vivant que celui de Lev s'être effacer.

L'adolescence attira aussi de nouveaux problèmes. Le maître sembla prendre un certain goût pour Kenma, lui ordonnant de rester un peu plus longtemps dans ses appartements. Ainsi que son fils qui demandait de plus en plus que Kenma soit son servant personnel. Il n'en prit pas vraiment conscience jusqu'au jour où Yaku l'interpella un soir. Lev n'était pas encore retourné dans leur cellule. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés travaillait maintenant dans les écuries et avait tendance à y rester très tard le soir.

"Tu sais, Kenma, je crois que le Maître s'intéresse à toi."

Kenma ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas innocent bien qu'il ait grandi cloîtré dans cette cellule et le manoir. Il avait assisté à beaucoup trop de choses, des choses qu'un enfant n'aurait pas dû voir, qui avaient eu lieu dans le manoir et plus particulièrement, dans les chambres de leur maître. Le seul qui pouvait encore être ignorant de tout ce qui se passait dans ces appartements était sûrement Lev, et encore, Kenma en doutait.

Donc, oui, il savait ce que Yaku impliquait et non, Kenma ne tenait pas particulièrement à se laisser faire, mais il savait aussi que le maître avait tous les droits et notamment, de nombreux moyens de le faire plier.

"Kenma, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? Je ne crois pas que tu devrais avoir ta première fois volée par ce gros tas de graisse."

A ceci, il leva la tête.

" Et toi ?

\- Comment ça et moi ?

\- Le maître, il t'a fait quelque chose ?"

Yaku secoua la tête.

"Je ne crois pas que je sois ce qu'il recherche. Je veux dire, notre maître a rarement eu des partenaires masculins."

Il hocha la tête. C'était vrai, il rassemblait la plupart des critères que leur maître recherchait chez un homme, d'après ce qu'il avait vu des partenaires de chambres que le maître ramenait certains soirs. Il était fin, assez petit et sa carrure avait une allure légèrement féminine. Sa peau était claire et d'après les dires du maître, ses yeux de félin étaient hypnotisant. Ses derniers, d'ailleurs, fixaient Yaku d'un air intrigué. L'autre garçon avait quelque chose en tête et Kenma voulait découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

" Il n'y a pas que lui, tu sais. Son fils, il te suit du regard à longueur de journée.

\- Je sais...

\- On n'a jamais été très proche mais si tu veux... Je peux au moins..."

Il regarda Yaku devenir rouge et se tortiller, gêné. L'autre garçon murmura quelque chose que Kenma ne put entendre.

"Je me disais que si tu voulais, jepourraistedonnertapremièrefois !" cracha Yaku soudainement.

Oh. Il s'en était douté mais il ne voulait pas non plus privé son camarade de son propre moment. Il continua de le fixer avant de prendre la parole :

"Tu ne devrais pas la perdre avec moi. Tu devrais plutôt le proposer à Lev."

Yaku voulut protester mais Kenma s'allongea avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et lui tourna le dos.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa normalement. Ce fut le soir au moment de partir qu'il fut attrapé par le bras et jeté sur le lit. Une main attrapa ses bras et les bloqua sur le matelas, une autre souleva son haut et une paire de lèvres avides se posa dans son cou lui arrachant un frisson d'horreur. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put mais le maître ne bougea pas. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa mâchoire. L'effroi augmenta quand il sentit la main descendre le long de son corps et s'arrêter sur son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que le moment passe plus vite, priant pour que quelqu'un interrompe, peu importe qui, juste quelqu'un.

La porte s'ouvrit et le corps au-dessus du sien fut enlevé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils plongèrent dans un regard brun allumé par la colère. Cependant, la lueur s'éteignit et fut remplacée par celle que Kenma lui connaissait bien. Le maître, lui, était en colère, mais son fils laissa Kenma partir. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce sous les cris et protestations du père et du fils qui retenait son père.

En entrant dans la cellule, il se faufila dans le lit aux côtés de Yaku et enfuit sa tête dans l'oreiller, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Il fut vaguement conscient des mains qui lui caressèrent les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Il fut assigné au fils du maître à partir de ce jour. Il devrait peut-être se réjouir mais il resta malgré tout sur ses gardes, connaissant l'intérêt que lui portait le jeune maître. Cependant, il fut surpris de savoir que la seule chose qu'il dut avoir peur fut son horrible persistance et ses terribles tentatives de drague. Il resta néanmoins méfiant pendant plusieurs mois, distant malgré les tentatives désespérées du jeune homme pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui.

Ce fut un soir de belle saison que tout commença à basculer pour Kenma. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne saurait dire si cette période était l'une des plus heureuses de sa vie ou la plus horrible. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle l'avait transformée à jamais.

Kenma et Terushima, comme ce dernier avait insisté que Kenma l'appelle, étaient rentrés dans une certaine routine au fil des mois. Il devait admettre que malgré l'impulsivité, la lourdeur et l'énergie du jeune maître, Kenma préférait largement le servir que le maître. Ce dernier le fixait désormais d'un regard noir et malgré les assurances de Terushima que son père ne lui ferait rien, Kenma ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment d'être toujours observé.

Kenma avait pris l'habitude de se balader dans les couloirs vides du manoir. Terushima était beaucoup plus lâche avec lui que le maître et Kenma avait lourdement insisté pour que Yaku et Lev aient les mêmes privilèges au point de menacer Terushima d'aller voir son père.

Il aimait bien le manoir la nuit. La journée, tout le monde se bousculait pour finir leurs tâches de la journée, il y avait tout le temps du bruit. La nuit, tout était vide. Les couloirs semblaient beaucoup plus grands, laissant paraître un semblant de liberté dans leur prison fermée du monde extérieur.

Il se retrouvait ici le soir pour se calmer, pour s'échapper et s'imaginer un monde où il ne serait pas sous les ordres d'un autre. Sans une menace qui guettait ses moindres faux pas pour l'attraper entres ses griffes et lui asséner le coup fatal. Des fois, de plus en plus rarement, il repensait à sa vie d'avant. Avant l'attaque de son village, avant que son enfance ne lui fut enlevée. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé, si ces souvenirs n'étaient pas des rêves inventés par son propre esprit.

Il fut surpris néanmoins lorsqu'il vit du mouvement dans les ombres. Il se tourna brusquement, ses pupilles rétrécies, prêt à bondir sur l'individu.

" Hé ! Doucement ! Détends-toi ! Ce n'est que moi " murmura une voix familière.

Il garda sa pose défensive jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le visage de l'inconnu. Les ombres frémirent et Terushima en sortit, les mains dressaient devant lui pour stopper l'attaque que Kenma pourrait lui asséner. Malgré sa posture qui montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, le jeune maître affichait son sourire confiant attitré. Kenma remarqua alors qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels mais une sorte de cape brune le recouvrant entièrement.

" Oh ! Tu tombes bien ! lança alors Terushima. J'ai toujours voulu t'emmener en ville."

Kenma l'observa longuement, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Si Terushima était bien une chose, il était insouciant. Il était prêt à dire non quand une lueur apparue au coin du couloir et Kenma entendit le jeune maître jurer avant qu'il ne lui empoigne le poignet et se mette à courir dans la direction opposé. Kenma fut contraint de le suivre. Terushima les mena au bout du couloir où il s'arrêta et donna un coup dans le haut d'une planche en bois. Le petit pan de mur en bois s'ouvrit telle une trappe et le jeune maître n'attendit pas une seconde pour la traverser.

Kenma sentit ses yeux s'agrandir quand il remarqua que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait pas de barrière entre lui et le ciel. Lorsque Terushima les emmena au fond de l'immense jardin, derrière un bosquet de fleurs blanches, Kenma avait toujours le regard fixé vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il vit sa main se fermer devant le soleil qui devenait orangé dans les dernières lueurs de la soirée. Il sursauta quand le jeune maître lui prit son poing gentiment, son sourire s'adoucissant soudainement.

"Ce n'est encore rien, lui dit-il doucement. Suis-moi ! Ce soir, je ne suis plus ton maître, d'accord ? On est égaux et on fait la fête !"

Le jeune maître finit sa phrase avec son habituel enthousiaste et pourtant, il y avait toujours cette douceur qui ressortait toujours de son sourire. Il lui tendit sa main, lui laissant le choix. Terushima était également beaucoup de choses, insistant, énervant, chiant même, mais jamais il ne l'avait forcé.

Il était prêt à refuser, il détestait les événements sociaux et le mot « fête » ne lui disait rien qui vaille au vu des Fêtes que le maître organisait dans le manoir. De plus, s'ils se faisaient attrapés, Kenma ne voulait pas penser à ce que le maître lui ferait subir et Terushima ne pourrait rien n'y faire.

Cependant, il y avait cette chance. Une chance que Yaku avait eu une seule fois. Celle de sortir, de découvrir le monde, de ne plus être enfermé. Et Kenma, pour la première fois, pensa qu'il pouvait la saisir. Peut-être était-ce sa curiosité ? Peut-être parce que, pour la première fois aussi, Kenma avait affaire à un Terushima différent, plus humain et plus sensible ?

Il s'avança et prit la main qui lui était tendue.

Terushima les fit sortir du grand jardin facilement. Ils marchèrent un moment, et quand la ville leur apparue, le soleil avait déjà depuis longtemps disparu. Il fut fasciné par la ville. Et effrayé. Les grandes avenues de pavés, les maisons les entourant et allant jusqu'au ciel l'impressionnaient. La ville était vivante aussi. Contrairement au manoir qui s'éteignait la nuit, la ville semblait s'éveiller sous les pâles éclats du clair de lune et des réverbères. Terushima se dirigea vers un bâtiment qui était allumé et d'où beaucoup de personnes sortaient et entraient. Des rires et des cris lui parvenaient et il fut tenté de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne fut trop tard, de faire demi-tour et fuir l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

Malgré tout, il ne fit rien et se contenta de suivre calmement, silencieusement le jeune maître. Lorsque Terushima entra, il fut accueilli par de nombreuses personnes. Kenma s'aperçut sans surprise que son maître utilisait son prénom et non son nom de famille. Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, observant en silence les personnes qui dansaient aux rythmes des musiciens, celles qui chantaient et s'esclaffaient autour du bar et Terushima qui affichait un air confiant et flirtait avec les personnes qu'il croisait. A ce moment, il lui vint à l'esprit que le jeune maître dépasserait son père. Yuuji ferait un bien meilleur duc que le maître. A l'écoute et confiant, fort et loyal, il saurait mener leur province à sa plus grande splendeur.

La soirée passa rapidement et Kenma dut admettre que, malgré les interactions sociales qu'il fut obligé de faire ce soir-là, il n'avait pas passé un moment aussi relâché, sans poids sur les épaules à porter, sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui ou ses camarades, il n'avait passé de moment comme cela depuis longtemps.

A partir de ce soir-là, quelque chose changea entre eux deux, Kenma se mit à répondre, certes rarement, aux flirts de Terushima qui en fut le plus surpris. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement mais sûrement et Kenma s'en rendit compte quand il s'aperçut qu'il remarquait les moindres détails à propos de Terushima. Le fait qu'il mordillait son pouce quand il était nerveux, son sourire qui perdait son côté narquois et se transformait en timidité quand Kenma lui faisait un compliment, sa façade impassible qu'il prenait face à son père, ses yeux qui trahissaient son inquiétude. Yaku l'avait mis en garde, le mettait en garde, mais Kenma se trouva déjà emporté par les sentiments inconnus qui le submergeaient.

Ils se mirent à se retrouver en secret tous les soirs dans le jardin. Kenma avait vraiment l'impression de vivre une histoire d'amour telle que celles qu'il lisait en cachette dans la cellule. Il eut son premier baiser derrière le bosquet de fleurs blanches, dans les lueurs orangées qui transformaient leur cocon secret en un lieu magique. Comme s'ils étaient coupés du monde extérieur, comme s'ils ne pouvaient ne vivre que l'un avec l'autre.

" Dis, Kenma, fit Yuuji, allongé prêt de lui, sa tête reposant sur son poing et son sourire étirait ses lèvres. Mon père m'a dit que tu venais de la forêt. Est-ce vrai ?"

Il se tendit malgré l'effet protecteur que Yuuji exerçait sur lui. Il ne savait pas lui-même d'où il venait. Un nom résonnait dans son esprit mais personne n'avait évoqué le nom d'une province ou d'un royaume lui ressemblant. Il savait juste qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans le manoir du Duc de Johzenji, province du Royaume de Fukuroudani.

Il haussa les épaules, détournant son regard.

" Kenma... Si c'est vrai, tu voudras bien me montrer ta véritable forme ?"

De l'hésitation et de l'excitation lui parvinrent des paroles de son maître. Pourtant, il sentit ses muscles se crisper de nouveau. Des images lui passèrent devant les yeux, une petite salle allumée d'un feu, une femme familière le tenait par ses épaules dénudées, l'air affolé. Des mots qui résonnèrent dans ses oreilles.

« Kenma ! Kenma, promet-moi. Promet-moi de ne jamais, jamais utiliser ton pouvoir ! De ne pas te transformer, d'accord ? Promet le moi. Kenma ! Kenma ? »

" Kenma ?"

Il sortit de ses pensées brusquement et regarda Yuuji qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

" Ce n'est rien, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ni d'autres formes et je ne sais même pas d'où je viens."

Yuuji continua de le fixer un moment avant de sourire de nouveau et de s'allonger, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fort. Kenma enfuit sa tête dans l'épaule de son partenaire et laissa le calme l'apaiser de nouveau.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans leur relation et Kenma aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas durer. Yuuji lui avait proposé de passer la nuit avec lui s'attendant à un refus, il se retrouva néanmoins sans mots lorsque Kenma avait finalement accepté après des semaines d'attentes. Cette soirée fut sûrement l'une des plus importantes pour Kenma. Il eut l'impression pendant un instant qu'il était important. Yuuji était bon à cela. Il savait lui donner de l'intérêt, de l'importance, une autre sorte d'attention et Kenma, pendant un moment, le croyait. Il s'autorisait à croire qu'il était plus qu'un simple pion sans valeur, plus que la coquille vide qu'il était devenu avec le temps.

Le lendemain, pendant que Lev était en train de le questionner sur les étranges marques violacées qui parcouraient son corps, Yaku débarqua dans leur cellule. L'air jovial de la pièce s'effondra devant l'expression paniquée que portait leur aîné. Ce dernier reprit son souffle avant de se jeter sur Kenma, l'empoignant par le col, ses yeux remplis de larmes qui noyaient la colère habitant ses orbes brunes.

" Idiot ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je savais que ça allait arriver ! cria-t-il en secouant Kenma à chaque phrase.

\- Heu... Yaku-san ? Tu devrais peut-être...

\- Pas maintenant, Lev !"

Kenma fut relâché et il regarda Yaku tourner en rond et murmurant des choses à voix basse. Lev ne semblait pas quoi faire et de nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Yuuji apparut, lui-aussi, paniqué. En le voyant Yaku poussa un grognement féroce et le nouveau venu recula aussitôt.

" Toi ! cracha Yaku avec venin. Tout ça est de ta faute !"

Yuuji leva les mains en l'air.

" Hé ! Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Kenma ! C'est mon père qui-

\- Ouais vraiment ? C'est ton père qu'à couché avec Kenma aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est ja-

\- Assez !"

Les deux garçons cessèrent leur dispute et se tournèrent vers Kenma, tous deux choqués.

" Maintenant, est-ce que l'un d'entres-vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?"

Yuuji s'avança et prit la parole avant que Yaku ne puisse exprimer un mot.

"Mon père a su pour la veille", expliqua-t-il, son regard s'arrêtant sur l'un des bleus dépassant du col de Kenma et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Yaku, remarquant que Yuuji semblait préoccupé, leva les yeux au ciel et reprit d'une voix grave :

"Il t'a vendu Kenma, comme esclave sexuel. A un noble qui aime les jeunes garçons."

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas être heureux et le maître avait attendu assez longtemps pour qu'il s'attache, qu'il apprenne à aimer, pour tout lui retirer une nouvelle fois.

" Il faut qu'on te sorte de là avant que le maître ne vienne.

\- Non, protesta Kenma. S'il sait que vous m'avez aidé, il s'en prendra à vous.

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas vus, lui affirma Yuuji. Si la faute retombe sur quelqu'un, ce sera sur moi. Venez ! On doit y aller maintenant, il est déjà tard et demain il sera trop tard."

Tout le monde hocha la tête et sortit à la suite du jeune maître. Ils se faufilèrent le long des couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la trappe que Yuuji et lui avaient l'habitude de franchir. La trappe s'ouvrit mais Kenma n'y alla pas, à la confusion générale.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends !? murmura - cria - Yaku.

\- Je vous attends, répliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Hein ? On ne vient pas, lui avoua Yaku.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On ne risque rien, lui dit Yaku. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller ton homme, non ? Sérieusement, le maître est cruel certes, mais il ne nous punit plus et on n'est plus vraiment ses esclaves. Et c'est notre vie ici. Notre tour viendra plus tard."

Kenma sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Lev ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta dans ses bras. Après coup, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entièrement perdu sa sensibilité. Yaku lui fit promettre de s'en sortir, de survivre et d'avoir la meilleure des vies dehors puis le prit aussi dans ses bras. Kenma n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un frère avant mais ces deux garçons étaient probablement ce qu'il considérait comme tel. Ils avaient partagé tellement d'années. Ils s'étaient soutenus dans les pires moments. Ils avaient appris et grandi ensembles dans un monde qui ne devrait pas accueillir d'enfants.

Des bruits de pas retentirent. Aussitôt, la panique le prit. Il voulut les retenir mais il eut juste le temps d'entendre Yaku lui souffler : « Vis ta vie, profite de ta chance. » que les deux garçons disparurent derrière le coin. Des cris de colère lui parvinrent et il sentit une sensation horriblement familière l'envahir.

L'odeur de la fumée, la chaleur des braises, des cris d'enfants... Un au-revoir forcé...

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Yuuji lui adressa un sourire qui ne portait aucune joie. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Douleur, tristesse, amour, regret,... Tout lui parvint à travers ce simple contact et Kenma se sentit happé par la ferveur de toutes ces émotions. Quand leur baiser se rompit, le regard brun de Yuuji plongea dans le sien, portant ces mêmes émotions.

" Kenma, souffla doucement Yuuji. Promet-moi d'être heureux. De tout faire pour être heureux, d'accord ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire d'efforts mais juste, pour moi, pour toi, autorise-toi un moment pour embrasser la vie. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'une personne pourra t'y aider.

\- Yuuji...

\- Kenma, je sais que tu n'étais pas heureux avec moi, lui avoua-t-il en caressant sa joue. Mais j'espère que quelqu'un pourra te donner cette chose que je n'ai pas réussi à t'offrir. Et que tu la trouveras et l'accepteras."

Kenma ne sut que dire alors sentant son temps s'écouler, il se pencha en avant, sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du plus grand. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Yuuji, ce dernier tenait sa joue qui était devenue plus sombre, un sourire niais illuminant son visage.

Kenma se tourna ensuite et franchit la trappe. Il traversa le jardin à grandes enjambées sans se retourner. Une fois loin du manoir et de ses amis, il s'autorisa à regarder derrière lui et laissa couler les larmes.


	3. Deuxième Partie : Shiratorizawa, avant la guerre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il marcha jusqu'à ce que la faim et l'épuisement le rattrapent. Il venait d' arriver dans un petit village lorsque Kenma sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il sombra dans un nuage blanc.

Il marcha jusqu'à ce que la faim et l'épuisement le rattrapent. Il venait d' arriver dans un petit village lorsque Kenma sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il sombra dans un nuage blanc.

Il se réveilla au chaud, sur quelque chose de confortable. Pendant un instant, il crut que ces derniers jours furent un cauchemar, qu'il se réveillerait dans le lit au matelas soyeux de Yuuji. Cependant, des rires enfantins lui firent ouvrir les yeux et il se retrouva face à un visage inconnu. La femme aux cheveux bruns lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner pour prendre quelque chose sur la petite étagère en bois située près du lit. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une assiette remplie de nourriture encore fumante.

"Le guérisseur a dit que tu n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours", lui expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant l'assiette.

Il se mit à manger inconsciemment, sous le regard bienveillant de la femme brune. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés par la faiblesse mais la nourriture était si tendre et délicieuse qu'il se força à tout avaler.

"J'espère que c'était bon. Mon fils et ma fille m'ont aidé à le préparer, ils seront heureux de savoir qu'ils ont réussi à cuisiner quelque chose, fit-elle en voyant qu'il avait fini de manger.

\- Merci ", répondit-il d'une petite voix.

La femme sourit et disparut par la porte du mur opposé. Les rires qu'il avait entendu plus tôt se rapprochèrent d'un coup et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une enfant portant les cheveux les plus flamboyant que Kenma n'ai jamais vu entra dans la pièce. Derrière elle, une version plus âgée de l'enfant la suivit. Le plus âgé l'aperçut en premier et se précipita vers lui. L'enfant fit de même, arborant le même sourire que la femme qui était venue plus tôt.

"Salut ! lança l'adolescent d'un ton bien trop fort pour une simple conversation. Je suis Hinata Shouyou et voici ma petite sœur, Natsu !"

Kenma sursauta et continua de l'observer en silence. L'adolescent portait des boucles de la couleur du feu. Son visage était enfantin avec des joues légèrement creuses mais portant encore les traces de l'enfance. Sa sœur avait encore son visage rondelet de jeunesse et Kenma ne put s'empêcher de trouver le frère et la sœur adorables avec leurs sourires enjoués et leurs touffes orange emmêlées.

Shouyou ne sembla pas perturbé par le silence de Kenma et continua de parler :

"J'espère que tu vas mieux ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Tu as eu de la chance. Je t'ai trouvé à l'entrée du village et j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Mais tu respirais encore alors j'ai amené le guérisseur qui a ensuite dit que tu étais très faible, en sous alimentation, je crois... Et en dé...En déshydratation ! Oui c'est le mot ! En sous-alimentation et en déshydratation ! Heureusement, maman a accepté de t'aider sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait !"

Kenma fut surpris du débit de mots que Shouyou arrivait à sortir en si peu de temps. Et l'énergie du jeune homme l'épuisait. Cependant, il se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec lui. Il y avait une certaine aura qui l'empêchait de ne pas s'attacher au jeune homme.

"Et du coup, te rappelles-tu de ton nom ? demanda Shouyou, soudainement inquiet.

\- Kozume Kenma...

\- Euh ? Kozume ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Kenma..."

A ceci, il fut accueilli par un grand sourire qui lui sembla illuminer la pièce.

"Bienvenu dans la famille, Kenma !"

Et ce fut ainsi que Kenma commença sa nouvelle vie dans un petit village du royaume de Shiratorizawa. Il ne saurait montrer toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait envers Anna et son mari Hiroshi qui l'avaient accueilli et élevé comme leur propre fils. Shouyou et Natsu l'aidèrent à se remettre de sa malnutrition et en moins d'une lune, il fut de nouveau en assez bonne santé. Il voyait bien qu'Anna observait son dos du coin de l'œil mais elle ne lui posa pas de question. Shouyou ne semblait pas curieux de son passé, juste heureux d'avoir un nouvel membre dans sa famille. 

Il insista pour participer au revenu de sa nouvelle famille et avec cela, Shouyou l'accompagna à la recherche d'un emploi. Ils trouvèrent un travail dans la petite ferme du coin. Sans expérience réelle, Kenma eut du mal à se mettre au nouveau rythme. Se lever tôt pour nourrir le bétail, pailler, nettoyer, charger et décharger. Il revenait éreinté le soir avec Shouyou. Même si le garçon à la chevelure flamboyante ne semblait pas avoir de mal avec son nouveau métier. Toujours plein d'énergie, ce dernier avait encore la force de jouer avec sa sœur sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère.

Le fermier qui les avait employés était un vieil homme dont les mouvements étaient restreints par l'âge. C'était également un homme avec du caractère qui refusait d'abandonner sa ferme malgré les insistances de son fils. Kenma en avait peur mais le fermier n'avait pas la même aura imposante que le maître. Et puis, dès qu'ils avaient fini leur journée, Chef Ukai les appelait pour leur apprendre un jeu auquel il jouait quand lui-même était enfant. Shouyou attendait toute la journée spécialement pour ce moment, allant toujours chercher la balle légère et en tissu qu'ils utilisaient pour jouer. Des fois, le fils du fermier les rejoignaient à la place du fermier. Kenma, malgré sa réticence, s'était trouvé une sorte de talent pour lancer la balle et se réjouissait de voir Shouyou la frapper de toutes ses forces. Quelques fois aussi, d'autres enfants de leur âge venaient se joindre à eux pour organiser des matchs.

***

"Kenma."

Il se détourna du cheval qu'il venait de panser lorsqu'il entendit Chef Ukai l'appeler. Le vieil homme se tenait à l'entrée de l'écurie. Voyant qu'il l'avait entendu, le fermier s'avança, caressant au passage la tête d'une jument alezane.

"J'ai remarqué que tu aimais passer du temps dans les écuries, fit-il en frottant la croupe de l'hongre noir que Kenma avait sorti. Peut-être même plus que jouer au Volley avec tes amis."

Kenma continua de passer le bouchon contre l'encolure du cheval tout en répondant :

"C'est calme ici, murmura-t-il en haussant les épaules. Les chevaux savent accepter les personnes pour ce qu'elles sont."

Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Chef Ukai rire. L'homme se calma et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

"Les bêtes ne jugent pas, c'est vrai, mais elles nous le font savoir si elles ne nous aiment pas ! affirma le fermier en tapotant la croupe du cheval noir. Je n'ai jamais vu un Homme aussi honnête qu'une bête ! Mais une bête aussi malhonnête qu'un Homme, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Cependant, c'est bien souvent l'action de l'Homme qui nuit à sa confiance future."

Le regard du fermier s'intensifia et il fixa Kenma.

"C'est pourquoi nous devons faire en sorte qu'elles soient bien traitées et toujours aimées", finit-il.

Kenma hocha la tête, comprenant bien que la conversation ne faisait plus seulement allusion aux chevaux. Le fermier lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner, d'empoigner un licol rouge et d'ouvrir le box de la jument alezane. Il en sortit quelques instants plus tard avec la jument et l'attacha dans l'allée. Kenma déplaça la boite de pansage pour que le fermier puisse l'utiliser aussi et tous deux se mirent à s'occuper de leur animal en silence.

Les écuries étaient petites et simples, ne se composant que de quatre box dont deux étaient inoccupés ainsi que d'une sellerie et un espace de stockage. Il y avait un étage où l'on pouvait y accéder par une échelle et qui servait de grange. Kenma aimait s'y cacher quand il ne voulait pas interagir avec les autres et passer du temps à ne rien faire, juste à écouter le bruit des deux chevaux.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit le bruit des harnachements et vit le fermier poser une selle en bonne état mais usée par l'âge sur un support de selle.

"Est-ce que tu préférerais sortir avec moi plutôt que de rester ici avec les autres gamins du village ?"

Kenma ne sut que répondre. Il n'était jamais monté à cheval. Oui, il trouvait les chevaux calmes et magnifiques, une sorte de force tranquille et majestueuse mais il en avait également peur. Le fermier n'attendit pas sa réponse cependant pour aller chercher la deuxième selle.

"Attendez, interrompit Kenma. Je ne suis jamais monté à cheval. Je les brosse juste et les sort au pré mais...

\- Hé, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre", fit le vieil homme puis reprit d'une voix plus douce : "Ne t'en fait pas, Pocky est un maître d'école et ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu.

\- Je... D'accord."

Le fermier sourit et d'un geste prit le tapis de selle bleu qui était posé sur la selle de Pocky. Le fermier lui expliqua comment détourer l'épaule de son cheval pour s'assurer que la selle ne sera pas posée sur celle-ci. Il lui montra comment poser l'équipement, dégarroter (« Prend le tapis et la selle, soulève-les et place ton poing sur le garrot Kenma. ») et comment mettre le filet sans forcer sur la bouche de son cheval. Il fut équipé lui-même d'un simple casque. Une fois les deux montures prêtes, le chef lui apprit à régler ses étriers et l'aida à se mettre enfin en selle. Au début, il paniqua facilement au moindre mouvement de sa monture mais il s'y habitua vite et bientôt se surprit même à y prendre plaisir. Il suivit le Chef Ukai sur sa monture, Eirin, qui l'emmena dans une pâture, un peu plus loin de la ferme.

"Bon ! fit le fermier. Aujourd'hui, on va rester dans un espace clôturé pour que tu t'habitues aux mouvements du cheval. On va faire simple, tout d'abord marcher au pas puis on essaiera le trot et peut-être le galop si tu voudras."

Fidèles aux paroles du fermier, ils ne firent rien d'exceptionnel mais Kenma découvrit un sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais encore éprouvé avant. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de leurs montures après les avoir fait soufflées, Kenma demanda à son chef s'ils pourraient recommencer. Il reçut un sourire en réponse. Kenma alterna à partir de ce jour les leçons de volley et d'équitation. Shouyou le rejoignit également et au bout de quelques mois, ils purent partir tous les deux dans la forêt alentour, s'offrant des courses de galop à une vitesse qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé atteindre avant.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Kenma ressentait ce sentiment de liberté enfler dans sa poitrine. Dans la forêt, dans les plaines, où il n'y avait pas de barrières, pas de frontières pour le freiner et l'empêcher d'aller où il le voulait. Et il était rarement seul, Shouyou ou même le chef Ukai l'accompagnaient régulièrement. Et puis, même s'ils ne venaient pas, Pocky lui faisait confiance, et il lui faisait confiance.

Il partait aussi seul quelques fois, pistant des animaux comme des lapins, des chevreuils ou même des renards. Il ramenait des baies que le fermier lui avait apprit à reconnaître à Natsu, Shouyou et Anna. La forêt l'apaisait comme s'il était enfin chez lui.

Pourtant, les autres habitants du village commençaient à parler. Il voyait les efforts de Shouyou pour ne pas qu'il le remarque mais il les entendait. Et il voyait. Il voyait les coups d'œil critiques qu'on lui lançait, les autres enfants qui essayaient de l'éviter, les excuses qu'on inventait pour ne pas rester en sa compagnie. Kenma n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, il n'avait déjà pas vraiment d'amis en dehors de Shouyou et il se retrouva à éviter les entraînements de volley et à aller de plus en plus dans la forêt.

Et plus il allait dans la forêt, plus les villageois le regardaient mal.

***

"Apparemment, la forêt est maudite, lui expliqua Shouyou en bougeant ses bras de façon dramatique. C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle la Forêt des Mages ! Ça viendrait d'une ancienne guerre entre les hommes et les créatures magiques. Les créatures magiques ne respectaient pas les termes de paix que les mages leur avaient imposés et donc, les hommes et les mages ont fini par les chasser des terres des trois royaumes et elles ont fini dans la forêt !"

Kenma continua d'observer la forêt autour de lui. Tout était calme. La famille de renards qu'ils avaient suivis venait de disparaître derrière des fourrés. Plus loin, des buses piaulaient dans les airs, volant en larges cercles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il se concentra sur Pocky et Eirin qui paissaient tranquillement près d'eux tout en se remémorant les paroles de Yuuji, lui demandant s'il venait de la forêt. Malgré les dires des villageois, Kenma aimerait bien que cela soit vrai.

La forêt était calme et d'une beauté abrupte incomparable à ce qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Les animaux et les créatures y vivaient libres, dénués de contraintes d'un maître direct. Ici, il serait loin des critiques des autres, loin du regard noir que lui portait les villageois. Shouyou et sa famille pourraient venir le voir quand ils le voulaient. Oui, vivre ici ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée... Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aller dans la forêt. Il détruirait cette beauté sauvage et intouchable. Il se sentirait encore plus seul également.

"Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ! s'écria Shouyou avec un sourire. Les créatures vivent dans la forêt profonde, loin de la frontière de notre royaume ! Donc même si les autres ont peur, on n'a rien à craindre."

Kenma lui rendit son sourire. Tout paraissait si simple avec Shouyou. Quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, il lui était facile d'oublier les murmures et les regards des autres. Shouyou était un garçon candide, bien trop gentil et trop altruiste pour ce monde et Kenma l'en remerciait. Sans lui, il n'aurai su dire s'il aurait pu continuer à vivre malgré l'isolement pas trop discret des villageois. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait également sa famille. Anna, Hiroshi et Natsu l'aidaient sans égales et l'accueillaient à bras ouverts. A ce moment Kenma n'avait aucun doute que la famille Hinata l'avait bel et bien accepté. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient pris sa défense quelques jours plus tôt.

Son regard se posa sur les bleus qui maquillaient ses bras. Il savait également qu'un bel hématome recouvrait la moitié de son visage et son œil gauche avait heureusement bien dégonflé depuis la veille. Shouyou prit l'une de ses mains de la manière la plus délicate qu'il puisse. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu traça doucement les contours d'un bleu sur sa main. Ils restèrent silencieux, y compris Shouyou, ce qui était rare de la part du garçon qui aimait parler de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il refusa de les laisser couler.

Il y avait deux jours, les villageois en avaient finalement eu marre.

Il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, des adolescents l'avaient traîné sur la place du village.

Ça avait commencé comme il en avait maintenant l'habitude depuis plusieurs jours. Deux à quatre adolescents l'avaient coincé pour l'insulter. Les villageois ignoraient la scène, secouant la tête ou même rajoutant une insulte ou deux. Seulement une de ses agresseurs l'avait bousculé insinuant que c'était lui qui l'avait poussée. Ce qu'il nia bien évidemment et cela lui valut d'être mis au sol et d'être roué de coups. Il avait subi ce traitement pendant quelques instants qui lui parurent une cruelle éternité. Cependant, les coups avaient cessé lorsqu'une femme brune était apparue entre lui et ses agresseurs. Ses deux enfants l'avait aidé à se relevé tandis qu'Anna fixait d'un regard réprobateur la foule qui venait de se rassembler.

Y avait-il autant de monde avant ou étaient-ils venus pour soutenir les jeunes brutes face à la femme qui voulait l'aider ? 

Peu importait, Kenma s'était replié sur lui-même sous toutes les paires d'yeux qui semblaient crier sa mort. Shouyou et Natsu l'avaient aidé à tenir debout, le plus âgé des deux bouillonnait sur place avec une expression de colère qui déformait son visage. Le village entier semblait s'être alors retourné contre la famille Hinata mais Anna ne leur avait pas pour autant prêté attention, son seul but étant de ramener ses enfants sains et saufs à la maison.

"Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, lui avait dit Anna alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses plaies le soir même. Les gens ont tendance à avoir peur des changements, de ceux qui ne suivent pas la normalité. Ils n'arrivent pas à voir que la différence peut être bénéfique et ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'au fond d'eux, ils brisent les plus beaux espoirs de l'avenir."

Elle l'avait alors prit dans ses bras et Kenma avait laissé ses larmes couler. Pas par douleur, non, par émotion. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait senti l'embrasse de sa mère mais il savait que celle d'Anna s'y rapprochait énormément.

Chef Ukai et son fils étaient probablement les seuls du village en dehors de sa famille à ne pas le considérer comme un monstre. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils aimaient la forêt et que c'était le Chef Ukai qui avait apprit à Kenma ce qu'il savait de la forêt. Mais ils n'y passaient pas autant de temps que lui, peut-être était-ce pour ça que les villageois ne leur en voulaient pas...

"Gamins, leur lança le fermier un après-midi. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à chasser."

Kenma regarda le vieil homme descendre de cheval et prendre les deux arcs qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il passa le plus petit à Kenma qui le prit à bout de bras, comme si l'arme allait l'agresser. Ce qui fit rire le vieillard. Shouyou, lui, semblait à la fois excité et inquiet d'avoir une arme entre ses mains.

"On va réellement tuer des animaux ? demanda Shouyou.

\- Peut-être, répondit le fermier. Normalement, on s'entraîne juste à viser mais on ne sait jamais, la chasse pourra vous être utile plus tard si jamais le village venait à manquer de ressources."

Kenma vit Shouyou se détendre lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils ne tireraient pas sur des animaux mais son attention fut ramenée sur le chef qui reprit la parole d'une voix sérieuse :

"La chasse est une partie d'adresse, de talent et de chance. Seulement, une vie reste une vie. Que ce soit celle d'un gibier ou d'un homme. C'est pourquoi lorsque vous chassez, vous devez savoir ce que vous voulez de votre proie. Ne tuez pas pour le plaisir, ce sont les barbares qui font ça. On tue une vie parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. Une mort ne doit pas être en vain donc interdiction de tuer sans raison valable, d'accord ?"

Kenma et Shouyou hochèrent tous deux la tête sérieusement et le fermier leur adressa un sourire fier.

Ils s'entraînèrent toute l'après-midi. Kenma s'en sortit étrangement bien tandis que Shouyou n'arrivait pas à encocher ses flèches. Le soir, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que le tir à l'arc et Shouyou faisaient deux et Kenma rigolait encore de voir son ami se battre avec son arc et ses flèches pour ensuite bouder quand il voyait Kenma réussir à décocher les siennes.

Ils passèrent leurs nouvelles après-midi comme ceci : Shouyou s'essayait à l'arc pour ensuite abandonner et grimper aux arbres comme un écureuil pendant que Kenma s'entraînait à viser avec le chef Ukai. Des fois, Kenma suivait son ami dans les arbres, jouant et sautant de branches en branches malgré ses anciennes réticences. Puis, Kenma s'exerça au tir à l'arc à cheval. Au pas, au trot puis au galop. Jamais, cependant, il ne tirait des cibles vivantes. En général, c'était Shouyou qui lui fabriquait des cibles avec du bois ou même des feuilles.

***

Les saisons passèrent, Kenma était confortable dans sa vie malgré le village qui continuait de le rejeter. Il se trouvait dans la forêt qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Elle avait changé. La saison du Grand Froid avait nettoyé la forêt, emporté avec elle les organismes trop faibles pour y survivre et rendant plus fort ceux qui l'avait affronté. Il chevauchait en ce moment dans une forêt en renaissance, allumée par les nouveaux rayons de chaleurs et le chant des oiseaux qui voletaient à la recherche de partenaire. Des renardeaux jouaient à l'orée de la forêt et il avait croisé une famille de chevreuils un peu plus tôt.

Il ne fut pas préparé aux nouveaux changements qui allaient encore bouleverser sa vie. Et non seulement la sienne mais aussi celle des Hinata.

Lorsqu'il rentra au village, il sut de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'armée royale était là. Dans son petit village. Kenma n'avait vu que quelques gardes de passage depuis son arrivée quelques lunes plus tôt. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables avec leur armure luisante, leurs blasons violets et leurs montures lustrées. Cependant, ceux qui se tenaient devant lui étaient nombreux, probablement toute une cohorte, et criaient aux villageois d'approcher. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un éclair roux apparut à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers Shouyou qui semblait paniqué et excité à la fois.

"La garde royale est là ! s'écria-t-il, excité, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. Mais si elle est là, il y a forcément un problème."

Kenma voulut lui répondre mais la voix puissante d'un des gardes l'en empêcha :

"Le royaume d'Aobajohsai a envahi nos terres malgré les avertissements de notre souverain. Nous avons envoyé une équipe chargée de parlementer avec eux pacifiquement mais les soldats bleus de Seijoh nous ont attaqués mettant ainsi fin au traité de paix. Ils ont assassiné notre brave général Tendou-san. C'est pourquoi le royaume appelle à la vengeance et à la justice. Tout homme ayant plus de 20 ans est appelé à rejoindre les rangs de l'armée royale pour se préparer à la guerre imminente. Tous ceux qui ne rejoindront pas l'armée seront alors jugés complices et traîtres du royaume."

Kenma lança un regard à Shouyou. Ce dernier regardait les gardes avec admiration et excitation. Il savait que son ami avait toujours admiré les gardes, aspirant même à rejoindre l'armée. Il fut également soulagé de savoir qu'aucun d'eux deux n'avaient vingt ans. Du moins il le pensait, il ne connaissait toujours pas son âge exacte. Cependant, une lueur de détermination brillait dans les yeux bruns de Shouyou et il soupira, sachant déjà qu'il allait être entraîné dans un plan contre son gré.

"On doit y aller, fit Shouyou comme Kenma l'avait prédit. C'est notre seule chance de rejoindre l'armée royale !"

Kenma haussa les épaules. Cela ne l'intéressait pas et le discours du garde paraissait bien trop vague. L'armée leur cachait des choses et Kenma n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quoi. Mais en tant que bon ami, il accompagna Shouyou dans ces tentatives de paraître plus mature, ce qui était difficile vu sa taille et son visage encore enfantin. Au bout de la quatrième fois, le jeune garde, sûrement un page, qui s'occupait de recruter les personnes l'attrapa et l'attacha à un poteau en ricanant. Kenma fut épargné et pu profiter pleinement de la scène sans se soucier de subir le même sort.

"Hé morveux ! lança le jeune garde avec sourire malicieux. Reviens quand t'auras 16 ans pour commencer une formation de chevalerie, ça dure quatre ans et tu pourras ensuite rejoindre l'armée. De plus, on manque de gars comme toi. Avec la détermination et tout. C'est ce que j'ai fait cette année et regarde !"

L'homme bougeait étrangement ses longs membres pour accentuer ses paroles et son sourire n'avait pas l'air honnête. Ses yeux écarquillés lui donnaient un air inhumain et Kenma s'écarta de lui inconsciemment. Pourtant Shouyou ne semblait pas impressionné, même s'il était toujours attaché à sa barrière.

"J'ai 16 ans dans deux ans ! répliqua-t-il en gonflant ses joues. Je vais vous montrer alors que je serais un super chevalier et le meilleur garde du royaume !

\- Oh ? reprit l'étrange garde en s'avançant vers lui de manière saccadée. J'ai hâte de te retrouver petit !"

Kenma soupira en voyant de nouveau le même échange recommencer pour la quatrième fois. Shouyou détestait qu'on le sous-estime pour sa taille. Le garde semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le surnommer ainsi pour l'énerver.

"C'est bien ici que l'on doit s'inscrire pour rejoindre l'armée ?" fit une voix grave et familière.

Kenma sursauta, cette voix...

"Papa !" s'écria Shouyou.

Ah. Kenma tourna la tête et vit Hiroshi Hinata qui observait son fils avec un sourire aux lèvres. Kenma ne le voyait pas beaucoup au vu de son métier très prenant mais l'homme était reconnaissable entre mille. Avec ses mèches de feu emmêlées et une expression honnête, il n'y avait pas de doute sur sa parentalité avec le jeune adolescent. Mise à part son regard d'un brun clair qu'il tenait de sa mère, Shouyou était la copie plus jeune de son père.

Le jeune garde aux manières étranges se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

"Oui, monsieur ! fit-il en exagérant son ton. Il me faudrait votre nom, prénom, âge, carrière et expérience si vous avez participé à un entraînement de l'armée."

Le garde sembla sortir de nulle part un papier et une plume qu'il tendit à Hiroshi. L'homme s'empressa de signer le papier posant des questions que Kenma n'écouta pas, trop occupé à surveiller Shouyou qui essayait de défaire ses liens.

"Bien, fit le page d'un air sérieux. Le départ pour l'armée se fait demain matin au lever du soleil. Attention, il ne faut pas le rater car ce sera pris comme une tentative de lâcheté. Bonne soirée !"

Kenma qui eut pitié de son ami, le libéra et le page émit un bruit amusé tandis que Shouyou posait des tonnes de questions à son père. Kenma se tourna une dernière fois vers l'étrange page et il lui sembla voir, durant un instant, une lueur de chagrin passer dans ses prunelles cramoisies.

La soirée se déroula comme Kenma s'y attendait. L'excitation de Shouyou retomba lorsqu'il comprit qu'il verrait encore moins son père. Natsu pleurait et Anna avait eu une longue discussion avec son mari que Kenma aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Le dîner se fit dans une humeur familiale et enjouée, mais Kenma ne voyait que de la douleur dans les yeux de la femme qui l'avait adopté.

Le lendemain fut pire lorsqu'ils durent faire leurs adieux à leur père. Shouyou et Natsu restèrent néanmoins ignorants des sentiments que leur cachait leur mère.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil ce soir-là et il passa la nuit à observer les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Beaucoup de légendes parlaient d'elles. On racontait que notre destin se trouvait, écrit et indéchiffrable, dans cet espace si grand et inexploré, que chaque étoile représentait un passage vers un autre monde, qu'elles étaient elles-mêmes ces autres mondes, ou même que lorsqu'on mourrait, notre âme allait au ciel, invisible le jour, elle s'illuminait dans le noir pour éclairer nos proches et veiller sur leur future. C'était particulièrement celle-ci qui le força cette nuit-là à prier, à appeler, peu importait qui pouvait l'entendre, pour que le mari d'Anna rentre un jour à la maison, pour qu'il n'ait plus à entendre les sanglots légers qui brisaient le silence de la maison.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et l'éclat des étoiles resta sourd malgré ses plaintes.


End file.
